After School Classes
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: Lucy's friends are in their afetr school classes, and Lucy is utterly bored. Sting comes along, saying 'Rogue ditched him for after school classes' like Lucy, and they decided to hang out a bit. One-shot, and y first StiCy story! :D


**Nah, don't worry—I'm writing my other stories. :P Anyway, I got this idea cause I was thinking that school is returning, I will be put to boredom 2 times a week in school, since my friend has after class subject since she is oh so smart. -_- Curse her... :P Anyway, THIS IS MY FIRST STICY STORY, LIKE, OMAH GAH! XD Yay—I'm opening up to new pairings! XD I hope you enjoy this~ **

**~~~~~ After School Classes ~~~~~**

Lucy sat at the bench, just starring off into space. Why, you ask? Because Levy McGarden, her best friend, has after school classes, helping out in the library. Natsu Dragneel, her other best friend, was forced to train with Erza Scarlet, a close friend, because of ruining her straw berry cake, which also made Erza busy. Gray Fullbuster, also a close friend, was on a date with Juvia Lockser, who was a frienemy, because Juvia has considered Lucy as a 'love rival'. Wendy Marvel, another close friend, has after school class with Porlyusca. And all her other friends, if you get the point. It seemed that the only people that were free are the people she doesn't know, not close to her, or some enemies/rivals. SO here she was, sitting in a bench in Fairy Academy, doing nothing because she forgot her book, starring off into space—great way to wait for all your friends who decided to do something after school, _all together_.

"Hey, Blondie." A voice called, catching Lucy's attention. She was surprised to see Sting Eucliffe, a transfer student from Sabertooth Academy, standing in front of her. He rubbed the back of his head annoyed, as his best friend, Rogue Cheney, ditched him for an after school class—which he called, _lame_. "You got ditched, too?"

Lucy sighed and starred at him. "Not exactly—they just decided to do something after school, and didn't know I would be left all alone, waiting for at least _one_ of them to get out and spend some Lucy time." She said and starred at the ground again.

"Um... That's called _ditching_, Blondie." Sting commented.

Lucy glared at him. "Don't call me Blondie again. You do know, you're blond, too?" then she smirked. "Or are you too blind to notice your own hair colour?" which made Sting glare at her this time, out of annoyance.

"I'm not blind. I know well hat my hair is blond—mine is just more awesome then yours." He said, and took a seat beside Lucy. "But you got to admit, it _is_ pretty boring waiting for them." And he and Lucy slumped back into a tree that was behind the bench. "What are you planning to do waiting for them?"

"Other than starring off into space—nothing." Lucy answered, and groaned. "I can't believe I can't do anything productive right now..."

Sting closed his eyes and mumbled, "I think you are, just by staying with me here..." He opened them, a faint blush in his face and trying to avoid eye contact with Lucy.

"Eh... What was that, Sting?" Lucy asked, not hearing the mumble well. "I heard you say something."

"I-It was nothing you should worry about, Lucy." Sting stuttered.

Lucy looked amused. "You called me by my real name, and you stuttered. Your face is also red." She noticed. "I know something's up. What is it, Sting?" she asked, smirking.

Sting cursed silently at his obviousness. Lucy isn't the one to fool easily—she was smart. He cleared his throat, and attempted to not look stupid. "Say, Lucy." He said, his face turning redder by the minute, as he avoided to look directly at her chocolate brown eyes. "Rogue said most of the after school classes was going to be dismissed in about 30 minutes." Lucy groaned. "So you want to, like, grab some snacks in the cafeteria first? I'm getting quite hungry, and I am not going alone."

Lucy giggled. "I guess I could also use a snack."

**. . .**

"Thanks, Sting. That was really sweet of you." Lucy said, smiling as she ate her food.

Sting flushed, and tried making sure Lucy doesn't see it, as he ate his snack. "You forgot you wallet, so what could I do?"

"No, really, Sting." Lucy insisted. "I owe you. How do you want me to repay you?"

A thought flashed in his mind and he smirked. "How you can repay me?" Sting asked, and Lucy was oblivious to the tone of his voice. Suddenly, Lucy was pushed to one of the lockers, with Sting trapping her. He whispered in her ear, "How does a kiss sound?"

Lucy's eyes widened, and she blushed. _'How does a kiss sound? Is he insane? Maybe he...? No—that's not possible. But... He isn't much of a playboy... For all I know, he hasn't even got his first kiss yet.' _While Lucy was having war in her head, she felt something soft touch her lips. She snapped back to reality and saw Sting kissing her. She was overwhelmed and returned, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, as Sting moved his around her waist.

Sting bit her bottom lip, making Lucy open her mouth, and he slid his tongue inside, which Lucy replied to. Soon enough, they needed air and parted. Sting smirked. "I never thought you would be a great kisser, Lucy."

"Same to you, Sting." Lucy replied.

"Say, Lucy." Sting said, turning a bit red. "I wanted you to know that I... I love you..."

Lucy giggled at his cute face, but also blushed. "I love you, too, Sting." And captured his lips once more.

"You know," Sting said, after the second kiss. "I am so doomed to your friends after they figure out about this."

Lucy laughed. "Then let's just keep this between me and you."

**. . .**

**No comment about this. XD I feel so fluffy. XD But hooray for my first StiCy! :D :D :D Please review on how you think about this! :)**


End file.
